


First

by bombcollar



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Gen, Mild Gore, POV Alternating, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombcollar/pseuds/bombcollar
Summary: Amidst tragedy Lothric finds he has a power within him he wasn't aware of.





	First

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't wanna throw this into my drabble collection even if it is pretty short.

your unkindled challenger crumbles to ash before your eyes, disintegrated by a well-placed soul spear, but 

you watch your brother, bloodied and exhausted, the horrid finality with which he falls, crumpled to the ground, sword clanging against the stone, throwing sparks in the air

in an instant you’re beside him, clutching his hand, bent over as your heart flutters in your ears. it can’t be too late, you can heal him, you’ve brought him back from the brink before

an invisible fist slams into your chest, choking your sobs, and you know it’s not your own pain you are feeling

it’s his 

a wail tears its way out of your throat as you collapse, wrapping your arms around his neck, burying your face in his hair

you could have done more, you should have protected him, you’ve let your brother down and now you cannot take it back

your rage and sorrow are one

for the first time in what seems like years, you pray

* * *

wounds knit, bones mend, blood gushes once again through collapsed veins, tingling and throbbing in a chorus of pain

your groggy brain forces you to draw breath and you choke and gag on the blood in your throat, but

you live

you were dead, your soul ripped from your very chest and put back, like a trembling baby bird returned to its nest 

you gather your brother in your arms from where he lies, kiss his forehead as he sobs in relief, trembling and clinging to your battered body, bloodied nails catching on the scales of your armor

tears cut rivulets through the ash on your face, but by the gods (whether they’ve abandoned you or not) you live, and you won’t let him down again


End file.
